


Today was supposed to be a non-travel day

by Coffeeteanves



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hospital, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Passing Out, Photo Shoots, Whump, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeteanves/pseuds/Coffeeteanves
Summary: Today was a non-travel day, but that didn’t mean that the band was not working. They had voted that for this tour to try to combine as many tasks as possible in one day to give them the next day off with no travel or schedules. The answer was that management rented an area that allowed them to do interviews, photoshoots, record, and whatever else was necessary. But today didn't go according to plan for Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 49





	Today was supposed to be a non-travel day

Today was a non-travel day, but that didn’t mean that the band was not working. They had voted that for this tour to try to combine as many tasks as possible in one day to give them the next day off with no travel or schedules. The answer was that management rented an area that allowed them to do interviews, photoshoots, record, and whatever else was necessary. 

It made sense really because they didn’t have to travel from one studio to the next, and the boys may be tired, but they could push through knowing that the next day was a rest day. 

Louis was the one to actually suggest this idea, but on this day, it was kicking his butt and now he found himself looking up at four concerned boys with Harry holding his hand. 

“What ‘appened?” Louis asks groggily. 

“You tell us mate, one minute we were taking pictures and the next, you’re falling into Liam,” Zayn says. 

“Ya’ fainted,” Niall adds. 

Louis began the morning feeling soft kisses on his nose, lips, and cheeks. Knowing who was doing the kissing, made it that much better. 

“Good morning, my Sun,” he whispers as he opens his eyes to Harry.

“Good morning, Boo Bear,” Harry says with his beautiful smile. 

“What do I owe those kisses too?” 

“Nothing, I just like to watch you sleep and you looked kiss starved, so I had to.”

“Hmmm, kiss starved, huh? I think I still am; do you think you can help me?” 

“I’m sure I can.” Harry rolls over on top of Louis and does just that. Before it goes any further, both boys’ phones go off. 

“No rest for the weary,” Louis says. 

“Or the wicked,” Harry grins and goes to keep kissing Louis eliciting a groan from him. 

“I could stay here all day,” Harry says.

“Me too, but we have tomorrow off, so let’s plan on it,” Louis says.

Just then, their phones go off again and both boys groan. 

“Remind me why we decided to join a boy band again?” Harry says. 

“I don’t know Haz, to follow our dreams, achieve greatness, take care of our families, be millionaires,” Louis says. 

“Oh yeah, right,” Harry says as he rolls of the bed, turning to pull Louis up. 

Once Louis is upright though, little spots start dancing in his vision and he finds himself swaying. 

“What cha’ Lou, you good?” Harry asks with concern. If Harry hadn’t been holding him, Louis thinks he may have bit it right there. 

It takes him a minute to respond and he realizes Harry has him sitting down on the side of the bed and is looking at him with concern. 

“Don’t know what happened, it just came on all of a sudden. I feel fine, really,” Louis tries to reassure him. 

“Stay there, let me get you some water and then I’m going to order breakfast, we’ll eat in,” Harry says. 

While sitting there, Louis takes stock of his body. He feels okay, maybe a little groggy and his body feels heavy, but nothing to make him feel dizzy. He chalks it up to simply getting up too fast and looks up with a smile when Harry hands him a glass of water. 

Meanwhile, Harry is assessing Louis, taking in his appearance and noticing that Louis looks a little pale. Not seeing anything else, Harry makes quick work ordering breakfast and the boys get ready for the day. 

“You okay, luv?” Harry asks. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“You keep shaking your head and rubbing your ear.” 

“It feels like a bug crawled in there or something, I don’t know. It’s annoying me.” 

Today’s morning interviews were to be split up among the boys, when they were not interviewing, they would be recording. Louis is looking through their schedule and is silently preparing himself for the marathon of a day. 

The first interview pairs him with Zayn and Liam. They have fun and try to make it interesting. It’s the same questions they have had before, but they exude the charm and finish. A new interviewer comes in and they get ready. This one seems a little different when the interviewer starts by asking the boys to interview each other. 

Louis rubs his hands together thinking of what he could ask. 

“Liam, what do you really think of the ‘Daddy Direction’ title?” 

Liam glares at Louis, but responds appropriately. Then Louis turns his attention to Zayn. 

“Zayn, my boy, give us the meaning behind three of your tattoos.” Louis asks and Zayn turns and smile in appreciation. 

“How come he gets off easier than me?” Liam whispers to Louis. 

Louis just cackles in response, preparing for his questions. 

“Louis, what is the worst interview you have ever had?” Liam asks.

Louis narrows his eyes, knowing that Liam already knows the answer to this one and debating on if he should answer truthfully. 

The interview goes on like this and Louis finds that he enjoys it and it’s time for another. 

Morning continues and then the boys find themselves shuffled off to record a little bit. Only when Louis stands up, he feels as though the ground if shifting beneath his feet and he grabs on to the nearest thing which happens to be Liam. 

“Ah, Lou, what ya’ doing?” Liam says quickly turning towards Louis thinking he is pranking him again. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees Louis is losing his balance. 

Liam goes to grab him when he noticed Louis’s eyes roll back. Thankfully, they are near the couch and Liam is able to sit Louis down without a lot of attention being drawn to them. Zayn turns around, seeing Liam holding Louis on the couch and walks over shielding them. Taking in Louis’s appearance and seeing he is pale, he quietly asks, “is he okay.”

“I don’t know. Louis, you with us mate?”

Louis sees Liam’s face in front of him, but it is taking him a moment to register that he is speaking. 

“Ah, Li . .” is the only thing Louis can manage. The room still is spinning a bit and he feels somebody put something to his lips and he takes a sip. 

“Lou, here drink some water,” Zayn whispers. “Careful, luv, not too fast.” 

Just then the boys’ heads pop up when they hear their names. A PA has come to get them to record. 

“Can you give us five minutes, we need a quick break,” Zayn says. 

The PA makes a face, but nods. Turning back to Louis, Zayn notices he is pale, but a little color is back in his cheeks. 

“What was that mate?” 

Louis feels a little sluggish, but is pretty much back to normal. “I don’t know, must ‘ave gotten up too fast. Sorry about that boys, thanks.” 

“You sure, do you need to lay down or anything?” Liam asks. 

Louis really wants too, but he wants the day to be over too so they can rest tomorrow. 

“Nah, I’m good. Just freaky thing, I reckon. Let’s go,” Louis says as he gets up but only this time Zayn and Liam are hovering. 

After exchanging a look, the boys closely follow Louis out the door, knowing Louis is probably not being completely honest with them. But they know better than to question. 

When they arrive at the studio set-up, Niall greets them and informs them that Louis and he are going to work on their bridge and solos, Zayn and Liam can take a break. Not sure that they want to leave Louis alone, they give him a look and nods behind Niall that he is fine. 

Recording goes well and their producer asks him to try a few different versions and Louis obliges. He thinks the whole thing is fun and he likes to experiment with hitting different notes. Niall and him always have fun together, but it is not before long that Louis starts looking for a place to sit down, not even realizing it. He sees a stool nearby and drags it over to the mic and Niall watches him, shaking his head that it’s Louis’s own eccentricity. 

When they get to the bridge, Louis is finding that he is having a hard time singing the words. It’s not that he doesn’t know them, but he is having a hard time saying them. 

Niall looks over at him, “You good, mate?” he asks. Knowing that the studio is one place that Louis doesn’t joke around.

“Yeah, seemed to have spaced out there, let’s go again.”

Louis is really concentrating now and manages to make it work, but he knows it is not enough. The producer realizes it too and suggests they pick it up later, they are already ahead anyway. Not knowing why, Louis is relieved. 

While listening to playback one more time, when he feels his phone vibrate. Pulling it out, he sees its from Harry checking in on him. Louis hasn’t seen him all morning and smiles. He has worked through lunch and he is starving. 

Louis and Niall take their leave and sees Harry walk up to him handing him a sandwich. 

“You missed lunch. This is all they had that didn’t have vegetables on it,” Harry says. 

“Thanks Luv, you know me. Man, what a day. I haven’t had a chance to even take a piss. How’s yours been?” Louis says rubbing his eyes. 

“Not as busy, I don’t think. I got a nap between interviews. You need to take a break, let’s go sit down so you can eat,” Harry says. 

“Where’s mine Haz, did you forget me?” Niall asks.

“You are not my boyfriend,” Harry says with a mock serious look on his face. 

Niall looks at him, and then Harry cracks, “I didn’t know you were together, but sit down and I will get something.” 

The boys head to the craft room in good spirits, sitting down and as promised, Harry gets Niall some food. Liam and Zayn join them and they both cast a side long glace at Louis. He meets their eyes and shakes his head, hoping that they will not mention what happened this morning. 

Louis is relieved when neither say anything and eats his lunch while everyone talks about their plans for tomorrow. He keeps shaking his head because he feels like there is something in his ear. Finally, Harry asks why he keeps jerking his head to the side. 

“There’s something in me’ ear. It’s driving me crazy.” 

“Let me see, someone give me their phone,” Harry says. He turns the flashlight on and looks in Louis’s ear, tugging back and forth. Louis tries not to move, but it is uncomfortable and he squirms. “Ya’ see anything?” 

“Mmm, yeah, that’s bad, we need to take you to the doctor right away,” Harry says. 

The boys look at Harry with concern and Louis pulls away from him to look him in the face. 

“Well, what do you see. Do I have a bug? Did it plant babies in me? Tell me Haz!”

“I saw to the other side. It’s what we thought, you’re an air head,” Harry says with laughter.

The guys just laugh and Louis punches Harry. “That was not nice.” 

“You walked into that Lou, be honest,” Harry says. 

“Did you see a bug?” Louis asks again. 

“No, looked like a normal ear to me,” Harry replies. 

“Yeah because you are a doctor,” Niall says. 

Pretty soon a PA comes in and tells the boys it is time to get ready for their photoshoot. They all groan and get up to leave. Louis is the last one up and the moment he stands he feels the floor start to tilt again. Knowing it is happening, he sits down immediately and hopes no one saw him. 

Harry turns back around and sees Louis sitting there staring off into space, knowing Louis was getting up right behind him. He walks back over and calls out to Louis. No response. 

“Lou, luv, you okay?” Harry says as he waves his hand in front of Louis’s face. 

That snaps him out of it and Louis looks at Harry and sees his concern. He schools his face to not alarm Harry.

“Let’s go, or they will come track us down,” Louis says and gets up hoping he doesn’t get dizzy again. 

He doesn’t and Harry just looks at him and follows him to the dressing room to change. After hair and make-up, they are ushered to another room for group interviews, before the photoshoot. He nods his appreciation when Harry hands him some water. 

Louis finds his mind wondering since the other guys are answering questions. The couch they are on is comfortable and he finds himself relaxing into it feeling exhausted from the day and concerned about why he keeps feeling dizzy. 

“And what do you have to say to that Louis?” the interviewer asks. 

Louis looks at the other guys for a hint, and finally had to apologize because they weren’t helping him this time. 

“I’m sorry, what was the question?” he asks. 

“What would you say is the hardest part of touring?” The interviewer repeats.

“Ah, well, days like today, when we go with no break. There isn’t time to catch one’s breath, really,” Louis says. 

Thankfully the attention is turned away from him after that and he feels a hand on his shoulder and it’s Harry, subtlety giving him a squeeze.

The shoot gets started and the boys lose themselves in the fun of everything and Louis finds he is enjoying himself too, thinking this is one of the better shoots. It’s hot under the lights, but isn’t it always? 

“Watch out Louis!” Zayn says. 

Louis is startled and looks at him, not knowing what Zayn is saying. 

“You stepped on my foot,” Zayn explains. 

“Sorry, didn’t realize.” And Louis didn’t, he didn’t recall doing it. 

“Whoa, be careful Lou,” Liam says as Louis feels Liam’s hands on his back pushing him upright. 

Louis looks at him and realized he didn’t recall falling backward. He shakes his head and the photographer asks Louis to squat down. When he goes to get back up he feels the floor shift under him again, but now he feels tingly all over his body and he feels like he is in a vacuum with the air being sucked out. 

“I think I’m going to pass out,” he says quietly feeling himself fall into Harry.

“Lou, stop it, what are you doing?” Harry asks as he feels Louis fall into him. 

“He’s passing out, catch him!” Zayn says. 

And Harry does or tries too, not fully prepared for Louis to fall on him and they both land on the floor, Louis on top of Harry. It takes Harry a few seconds to catch his breath and get over the shock that his boyfriend is laying on top of him. He is trying his best to push down the fear and deal with the situation. 

“Lou, Lou,” Harry says while trying to shake him. He tries to sit up, but needs help so he won’t hurt him. “Help get him off me,” Harry says. 

Zayn is the first to react and he gently rolls Louis onto the floor and when Harry sits up, he sees that Lou’s eyes are closed and he is very pale. 

The boys stare at Louis, still in shock that he is down. Harry keeps trying to wake him up and Liam goes and grabs a bottle of water and soaks a towel to put on his forehead.

When Louis didn’t wake up the second time, Harry yells for someone to call an ambulance and he directs his attention to Louis, holding his hand and willing him to wake up. Fear crawling up his spine.

“I don’t know what’s wrong, he was a little dizzy this morning, but he seemed fine the rest of the day,” Harry says. 

“Well, that’s not true, he got dizzy in our interview this morning, but didn’t want us to say anything,” Liam says. 

“While we recorded, he kept slurring the words and sat down, we finally gave up because it wasn’t working,” Niall adds. 

“And in the interview, he wasn’t paying attention,” Harry says. “Damn stubborn git, if I had any idea, I would have insisted he leave to rest.”

Everyone is relieved when the ambulance arrives.

Louis feels like he is underwater, breaking the surface. Everything is muted and then it’s not when he opens his eyes. It doesn’t take him long to realize he is in the hospital. He racks him brain to try to remember what happened and then he remembers, the photo shoot, falling into the boys and then nothing. He is not surprised, but he is disappointed. Louis thought he could tough it out, but his body rebelled on him. 

Taking stock of his body, he sees an IV and a heart monitor hooked up to his chest and he is disappointed that no one is there with him. It’s dark outside He wants Harry at that moment. Louis sees his phone on the table next to the bed and leans over to grab it. 

There are multiple texts from Harry and from the other boys. His eyes widen when he sees that he has lost two days. Louis opens his texts and decides to start with the oldest. 

“You really know how to scare a boyfriend, if I have gray hairs, I’m blaming you.”

“I’m trying not to freak out, but they won’t give us an update. It’s your fault.”

“A ruptured ear drum, did you stick a toothpick in your ear?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you’ve been feeling light headed? They said your blood pressure is scary low and you’re anemic. How? You eat all the time. Were you cooking again? I told you, I would do that for you.”

“So, I’m staring at you right now, wanted you to know. I don’t like that you’re so still.”

“They’re making us go back to the hotel, I refused, they said they are going to fine me. I said to kiss my ass. I guess I didn’t treat people with kindness. It’s your fault, you’re rubbing off on me.” 

“My back hurts from sleeping on the couch, I blame you. AND you’re not awake to make it feel better.”

“I’m not going to say I’m worried, but we’re at 24 hours and you haven’t woken up. I think you are testing how loyal I am, this is not funny.”

“I know today is a non-travel day, but I thought we were supposed to be in bed together, this is all your fault.”

“If you wake and I’m not here, the boys sent me to go get food and shower. They said I smell like your arm pit. I’ve smelled it, I take offense. You need to have better smelling arm pits.”

“The doctor came in; he is worried you’re not waking up and that’s making me worry. He thinks your body is overtaxed. No Shit Sherlock, have you met Modest Management?”

“You’re going on two days; I would really like you to wake up now.”

“Your ear drum is looking better, your blood pressure is stabilized, but you’re not awake. They said it’s from the exhaustion. I’m getting close to killing someone right now. I may be in jail when you wake up. 

“I love you <3.”

“If you wake up and I’m not here, I went to get something to eat, don’t be scared, text me. Everyone else had to go back to the hotel.”

Louis had to laugh at some of Haz’s texts, but it also upset him that he scared him. He can read between the lines know that Harry’s anxiety must have been through the roof. 

He sees that Harry’s text was about 20 minutes ago, so he texts back, “Hi.” Not really sure what else to say. 

Louis laid back and counted, he made it to 79 when Harry comes rushing in and looks at him. “Thank God. Oh, Lou, you had me so scared, I could have killed you for worrying me so much.” Harry runs and gives him a hug. 

Louis leans into it and smells Harry, he is Lou’s safe place and it make Louis feel better right away. “I’m sorry for worrying you, I figured that if I could make it to our rest day, I would be fine.”

“See, there you go again, figuring. You should have just said something and we could avoid all this. Attention seeker,” Harry says, but Louis knows Harry is kidding.

“How do you feel now?” 

“Rested, really. I want to leave.” 

“Of course, you do, you been out for two and a half days, while I’ve been worried sick. Please don’t ever do that again, okay?”

“I promise, I will take more rest days so I can rest on our real rest days.” 

“You mean our non-travel days?” 

The relief Harry is feeling to see Lou awake is short lived because now he has an anxious Lou on his hands. The doctor had been in to examine Louis and said he would be discharged the next day, but will need to take some meds keep his blood pressure stabilized. Harry looked at Louis and he could see the tightening in his jaw and he knows he is not happy, but Harry doesn’t care. He will do whatever is necessary to keep his Lou healthy. 

When the doctor leaves, Louis starts to complain, Harry just kisses the complaint right out of him and says “Whatever will keep you around the longest, we will do, so stop bitching.”

“But . . .” Louis starts to sputter. 

“No buts, I love you and I don’t want to go through any of that again Lewis.” Harry states and kisses his boyfriend on the lips. 

Louis didn’t complain after that and promised himself that he wouldn’t ever scare Harry like that again.


End file.
